Glover Teixeira
Glover Texeira is a fighter currently competing for the UFC. He is part of The Pit team with John Hackleman and Chuck Liddell. Outside the UFC Glover most recently faced Antonio Mendes for the vacant Shooto South America heavyweight title. He defeated Mendes via first-round choke submission. Less than three weeks later, Texeira fought Marvin Eastman knocking out the veteran in the first round. Despite rumors that Texeira had signed with the UFC, he instead next signed to face former UFC heavyweight champion Ricco Rodriguez. Texeira defeated Rodriguez via brutal first round knockout. First Title Run In The UFC With the victory, Texeira did indeed earn a UFC contract and he made his debut against TUF veteran Kyle Kingsbury. Teixeira defeated Kingsbury via first-round arm triangle choke submission. He next faced Fabio Maldonado, defeating the tough Maldonado by gruesome doctor stoppage between the second and third rounds. Teixeira next fought former UFC light-heavyweight champion Quinton Jackson in early 2013. Teixeira defeated Jackson via a relatively exciting and certainly impressive unanimous decision. Teixeira was next set to face veteran and Ultimate Fighter winner Ryan Bader. Bader was soon injured and replaced by James Te-Huna. Teixeira defeated a game Te-Huna via first round guillotine choke submission. Teixeira was next rumored again to face Bader. The fight did take place; Bader put up Teixeira's first real challenge in the UFC rocking Teixeira with punches and seemingly closing in for the knockout. Instead Teixeira put Bader's lights out with his own barrage of counter punches for the first round knockout victory. Fighting for the Title In late September 2013 UFC president Dana White announced that Teixeira would finally receive his shot at record-breaking UFC light heavyweight champion Jon Jones. Jones dominated Teixeira en route to a slightly disappointing and boring unanimous decision. After the Title After a long layoff Teixeira next fought Phil Davis losing via a boring unanimous decision in his home country of Brazil. Potential bouts with former UFC light-heavyweight champion Rashad Evans and former title contender Alexander Gustafsson were scrapped after Teixeira was injured and Gustafsson were injured respectively. Gustafsson next rattled off a three-fight win streak, choking Ovince St. Preux in the third round with a rear-naked choke before next knocking out Patrick Cummins and Rashad Evans in the second and first rounds. Teixeira then fought contender Anthony Johnson in a number-one contender fight, unfortunately losing via brutal thirteen-second knockout. Teixeira then signed to fight prospect Jared Cannonier. Fights *Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou vs. Glover Teixeira - The fight was for WEC. It was Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou's WEC debut and his only fight with the promotion. He came into the fight undefeated. *Glover Teixeira vs. Jorge Oliveira - The fight was a five-second knockout victory for Teixeira. *Glover Texeira vs. Marvin Eastman *Glover Texeira vs. Ricco Rodriguez *Glover Teixeira vs. Kyle Kingsbury - The fight was the UFC debut of Teixeira. *Glover Teixeira vs. Quinton Jackson - The fight was Quinton Jackson's last fight in the UFC. *Phil Davis vs. Glover Teixeira *Glover Teixeira vs. Ovince St. Preux *Glover Teixeira vs. Patrick Cummins *Glover Teixeira vs. Rashad Evans *Anthony Johnson vs. Glover Teixeira Category:Light-heavyweight fighters